Albus Potter La Nouvelle Alliance
by LittleSymbiose
Summary: La Pierre de l'Alliance, une Pierre permettant de remonter dans le passé a été volé. Retournant dans le passé pour ramener dans le présent une force maléfique fera renaître des liens oubliés, car seul lui, Albus Severus Potter peut sauver le monde du chao
1. La Nouvelle Génération

__

S'il existe un évènement important dans la vie des jeunes sorciers est probablement sa rentrée à Poudlard. Tout le monde se souvient d'un évènement aussi grandiose. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour de plusieurs jeunes, eux y compris. Rose Weasley et Albus Potter. Deux cousins inséparables depuis la naissance. Âgés de onze ans, les eux amis étaient comme des puces et ne pouvaient pas tenir en place deux secondes. Même si Albus était venu à cette même gare, deux autres années auparavant, il donnait l'impression de jamais n'avoir vu un endroit pareil. Aujourd'hui c'était son jour et il comptait bien en profiter au max. Rose tant qu'à elle, était assez tranquille pour une jeune fille qui allait à l'école. Elle n'était pas du tout le genre énerver comme son cousin, elle était plutôt bien tranquille dans son coin à lire un livre. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'intégrer Serdaigle. Albus, cependant était légèrement anxieux d'être à Serpentard. Son frère aîné, James, était à Gryffondor, mais son aîné avec une influence plutôt mauvaise sur le tempérament du jeune garçon, ce qui risquait fort bien de le mettre à Serpentard. Il était terriblement nerveux. Entre la joie et la nervosité, il alla voir son père pour lui parler de son angoisse.

Un peu plus loin, alors que la famille Potter/Weasley était occupé à dire au revoir aux enfants, une famille beaucoup plus discrètes se faisait des au revoirs. Scorpius Malefoy donnait une poignée de main ferme à son père en lui disant qu'il lui écrirait dès le lendemain pour y rapporter les résultats de sa répartition. La mère du petit se pencha vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle serait fière de lui peu importe le résultat. Drago, le père du petit, éprouvait une certaine fierté de voir sa progéniture passer les portes de Poudlard, seulement, il avait peur des répercutions que son passé aurait sur son fils. Après une dernière bise de maman et une tape dans le dos de papa, le jeune garçon de onze ans monta à bord du train à l'instant ou ce dernier cria le dernier appel. Scorpius monta à bord du train et regarda par la fenêtre et dit un dernier au revoir à sa mère et son père. Scorpius avait le coeur gros de quitter sa famille. Il les aimait plus que tout au point qu'il aurait aimé rester avec eux pour toujours, ne jamais devoir aller à Poudlard.

Rose et Albus montèrent à bord du train en criant comme des petits monstres. Rose restait une enfant malgré sa grande maturité. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amis se suivirent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux trouve un compartiment vide. Ils se laissèrent tombés mollement sur une banquette.

« - Enfin Rosie, c'est notre tour. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il viendrait notre tour ! » S'écria Albus, tout heureux.  
« - J'ai tellement hâte de voir ou le Choixpeau va me répartir. Je crois qu'il m'enverra à Serdaigle. Je suis très intelligente, j'ai ma place là-bas je suis persuadée de ça. »

Pour l'intelligence, ça c'était un fait. Au grand bonheur d'Hermione et de Ron, la jolie Rose avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. Depuis sa tendre enfance la jeune fille avait démontré des capacités intellectuelles étonnantes. Elle méritait très bien sa place à Serdaigle. Tous étaient convaincus que c'est là qu'elle y irait. Même si Rose, tout comme Albus, désirait intégrer la maison de ses ancêtres, elle serait très fière d'allée à Serdaigle, ou sa cousine Victoire avait étudiée avant elle. Rose était probablement destinée à allée à Serdaigle. Albus lui, était rusé, aimait faire des blagues, parfois de mauvais goûts, mais des blagues tout de même. Il détestait travailler et plus d'une fois il avait utilisé sa charmante cousine Rose pour l'aider. Albus était courageux, certes il endurait son frère aîné James avec une grande patience et sans jamais broncher. Mais quelques personnes croient qu'il aurait sa place chez les Serpentards. Il serait plus heureux, probablement du moins. Pour l'instant, le seul Gryffondor à avoir rejoint les rangs ont été James, Victoire avait été à Serdaigle et Teddy à Poufsouffle.

« - Tu crois que Poudlard est aussi merveilleux que nos parents le disent ? Tu crois dis ? » Ne cessait pas de demander le jeune garçon à une Rose énerver.  
« - J'en suis convaincue Al'. » Répondait-elle à chaque fois.  
« - Tu crois qu'on rencontrera des gens dans le train ? Tu sais comme Papa, oncle Ron et Tante Hermione ? »  
« - Al' je ne sais pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire angélique. « Je suis nouvelle, tout comme toi alors arrête de me poser des questions comme ça ! »

Albus fit un sourire à sa cousine et se tût en regardant vers l'extérieur. Il trouvait le paysage merveilleux, tellement beau. Victoire lui avait décrit, il y a cinq ans de ça qu'elle adorait le voyage pour le paysage. Albus la comprenait parfaitement. Alors que nos deux compagnons discutaient de tout et de rien, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entré une jeune fille au regard transperçant. Albus la regarda entrer, elle avait un sourire timide sur le visage.

« - Coucou. Je suis Laetitia, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Il n'y a plus de places de libres. »  
« - Bien sûr ! Je me présente, Albus, mais on m'appelle Al et voici Rose, on l'appelle Rosie. » Dit-il avec un sourire à faire tombé n'importe qui.  
« - Albus et Rose ? Et bien. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux ? » Demanda la nouvelle venue, timidement.  
« - Depuis toujours ! Nous sommes cousins. Je suis Albus Potter et elle s'est Rose Weasley ! » S'écria Albus en riant, tout comme Rose

La dénommée Laetitia afficha un petit sourire discret et Rose l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Laetitia avait une longue chevelure noire et ondulée. Albus était complètement charmer par cette jeune fille. Laetitia lui fit un petit sourire discret et tourna son attention vers Rose qui lui parlait.

« - Ne te laisse pas faire par Albus Laetitia. Il est du genre beau gosse, mais rien dans la tête. »

Laetitia s'apprêtait à répondre quand un jeune garçon décida d'entrer dans le compartiment. Il avait une chevelure brune épaisse. Albus se leva d'un bon pour saluer ce nouveau venu, qui semblait visiblement très peu loquasse.

« - Bienvenue ici. J'imagine que toi non plus tu ne trouvais pas de compartiment libre ? Je m'appelle Albus Potter, voici Rose Weasley et Laetitia... tu es Laetitia qui déjà ? »  
« - Da Costa... » Répondit-elle timidement.

Le nouveau venu regarda chacune des personnes présentes ici. Le petit garçon trouvait qu'ils avaient un petit air étrange, particulièrement ce dénommé Albus. Il trouvait ça très étrange. Il posa néanmoins un regard sur cette Laetitia qui semblait, comme lui le trouvait, cet Albus, très particulier.

« - Je suis Logan Wolf... »

Logan pris place près d'Albus, étrangement une situation de gêne prise également place. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total. Sauf à l'exception d'Albus qui essayait de mettre en scène ses talents de blagueurs, mais avec une Rose qui connaissait ses blagues sur le bout des doigts, un Logan indifférent et une Laetitita mal à l'aise, le tour n'était pas joué. Il préféra donc, rendu à mi-chemin se taire et regarder le paysage dérouler sous leurs yeux. Le seul petit moment de distractions qu'il eux a été lorsqu'une gentille dame vint leur dire que le train allait bientôt arriver à Pré-Au-Lard et qu'ils devraient mettre leurs robes de sorciers. Encore des enfants, personnes avoir ou _être_) devant le participe passé; b) mettre le verbe à l'infinitif."n'eu pas de gênes de s'habiller devant tout le monde. La nuit avait déjà fait son arrivée lorsque le train s'arrêta net. Les Préfets en chef indiquaient à tout le monde ou se diriger.

Les premières années eux, devaient se rendre dans un coin légèrement reculer avec un homme géant comme une maison. Albus et Rose le connaissait particulièrement bien, c'était Hagrid, un ami de la famille.

« - Salut les enfants ! » S'exclama le joyeux gardien.  
« - Hagrid ! » S'écriaient les enfants visiblement heureux de retrouver leur grand ami.

Hagrid expliqua brièvement comment allait se dérouler leur arrivés à Poudlard. Par petit groupe de quatre ils monteraient à bord d'une chaloupe qui les conduira vers le château. Là-bas le directeur adjoint viendrait les chercher. Albus avait très hâte de franchir les portes de Poudlard. Par petit groupe de quatre, Hagrid les apportèrent près de la rive. Laetitia, Logan, Albus et Rose montèrent à bord d'une chaloupe.

« - Vous croyez qu'on sera réparti rapidement ? » Demanda Logan, l'une des premières fois qu'il prononçait depuis le train. Rose afficha un petit sourire à Logan.  
« - En ordre alphabétique. Mais rassure toi, je serais en dernier. Weasley. »  
« - Moi c'est Wolf, cette année se sera moi le dernier je crois. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Rose lui fit un petit sourire. Elle le trouvait gentil finalement, malgré son regard ténébreux. Rose se retourna afin de regarder la vu du château. C'était magnifique. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire l'envergure du château. Il s'agissait là d'une vision marquante qui lui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Rose se tourna vers Albus qui lui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il était si captivé par la magie et l'énergie qu'exprimait ce château avec autant d'histoire. Toutes les premières années devaient ressentir ça. Rose aurait aimé que la vu dure toute sa vie. C'était si beau, si magnifique. Les chandelles qui volaient dans les airs, ses corbeaux qui tournaient tout autour du château. C'était d'une beauté sans nom.

Les premières années débarquèrent de leur chaloupe qui, d'elles-mêmes repartirent. Albus avait un sourire de bien marquer sur le visage. La peur de ne pas être admis à Gryffondor ne l'effrayait plus, il semblait remarquer uniquement la beauté qui l'entourait. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une jeune brune foncé, presque noir comme Laetitia qui s'exclamait haut et fort qu'elle irait à Gryffondor, avec les plus grands et les plus courageux. Albus la remarqua aussitôt, cette jeune fille allait probablement faire beaucoup parlé d'elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, Albus suivi le courant jusqu'à la grande salle, là où se tenait au début de la file un enseignant au regard sans pitié. Il commença alors à appeler chacune des petites personnes en face de lui.

Archibale, Valentine » Serdaigle  
Arold, Lewis » Poufsouffle  
Brennant, Nathan » Serpentard  
Brown, Anna » Gryffondor  
Da Costa, Laetitia » Serdaigle  
Field, Daisy » Gryffondor  
Strong, Travis » Serpentard  
Weasley, Rose » Serdaigle  
Wolf, Logan » Serpentard  
Stone, Belinda » Gryffondor  
Jones, Stanley » Serdaigle  
Follow, Charlotte » Serdaigle  
Fanningan, Lou » Serpentard  
Malefoy, Scorpius » Serpentard  
Mowrin, Clara » Serdaigle  
Mowrin, Cherry » Poufsouffle  
Potter, Albus » Serpentard  
Powte, Lindsay » Gryffondor  
Edward, Link » Poufsouffle

Albus était à Serpentard et Rose à Serdaigle. Rien de bien étonnant dans la somme. Bien qu'ils auraient aimés portés fièrement l'entité familiale, chacun d'eux, au plus profond d'eux-même savait pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient jamais été aussi épanouit que dans les maisons que le destin leurs réservaient. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle génération de sorciers talentueux et à un avenir héroïque allaient s'écrient au cours des prochaines années. Mais si, mais si quelques choses se préparaient ? Et si quelques choses arrivaient ?


	2. Cinq Ans Plus Tard

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs premiers pas dans cet établissement. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées, et durant ces cinq années, des amitiés s'étaient créées et d'autres s'étaient brisées. Nous pouvions compter dans le lot des amitiés brisées celle d'Albus Potter et de Rose Weasley. Ces deux amis d'enfance, pourtant inséparables depuis le berceau, avaient bien fini par tout simplement cesser de se regarder. Les rares moment de conversation qu'ils avaient étaient lors des repas de famille annuels tel que Noël et les quelques jours de vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble. Malheureusement ces conversations se finissaient généralement toujours en soupires ou en gênes. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment de quoi parler avec l'autre. Finalement, plus les mois avancèrent moins les deux amis se parlaient. Finalement, il en furent réduit à simplement se saluer lorsqu'ils en étaient obligés.

Rose quant à elle s'était liée d'une forte amitié avec une jeune fille de sa promotion : Laetitia Da Costa. Cette jeune fille qui était avec elle dans le train la première fois. Les deux jeunes filles étaient désormait inséparables. Le duo devenait trio à ses heures lorsque Daisy Field, la plus jolie fille de cinquième année se joingnait à elles. À eux trois elles formaient un trio de beauté. Les trois filles étaient liées comme les doigts de la main. Daisy, étant la fille la plus cotoyer de tous les cinquièmes années et de quelques sixièmes années, apportait aux deux autres un panier pleins de garçons à chaque fois. Logan Wolf était de la partie. Amoureux de Daisy depuis la quatrième année, il lui arrivait quelques fois de venir manger avec les trois filles.

Albus lui, était probablement le garçon le plus désiré chez les filles toutes années confondus. D'une beauté renversante, ce tombeur adorait se pavaner avec une troupe de filles derrière lui. Contrairement aux autres garçons, il ne la trouvait pas si jolie cette Daisy. Albus lui s'était lié d'amitié avec Scorpius Malefoy et Travis Strong. Tous les trois étaient dans le même dortoir et étaient toujours ensemble. Impossible de voir l'un sans un des deux autres. Principalement Albus sans Scorpius ou Scorpius sans Albus. Travis se la vivait un peu plus indépendant, mais il restait toujours présent à sa façon au sein du groupe.

Bref ... La nouvelle génération de sorciers avait bien grandi et les relations interpersonnelles étaient aux rendez-vous chaque matin. Aujourd'hui à la table des Serpentards les ragots étaient montés en flèches. Nous racontions qu'Albus avait lâchement rompu avec Valentine Archibale, une Serdaigle très mignonne, mais qui, aux dires d'Albus, était toujours en retard à leurs rendez-vous, et comme il détestait attendre, disons qu'elle avait pris le bord de la route après seulement un mois.

« - Al', pourtant tu semblais bien l'aimer cette fille non ? » Demanda Lou Fanningan, une jeune fille qui le suivait partout comme un chien fidel depuis cinq ans maintenant.  
« - Mouais pas si pire, disons également qu'elle avait cette fâcheuse manie de se ronger les ongles. Non mais, quelle fille intelligente et belle peut penser à se ronger les ongles ? » S'excusa Albus. Ce garçon dont l'égo était plus gros que tout Poudlard jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors, histoire de vérifier que sa jeune soeur Lily, en troisième année, ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.  
« - Voyons donc Lou, tu sais bien que notre beau Albinoucheri n'aime pas les filles qui ne sont pas parfaites. » S'exclama en pouffant de rire Travis, très vite accompagné par la table.  
« - Ouais et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir la perfection dis moi ? » Demanda Albus à son ami.  
« - La perfection n'existe pas Albus. Même toi tu n'es pas parfait. » Dit Logan qui était légèrement en retrait ce matin.

« - Wolf tais toi au lieu de dire des conneries ou retourne flirter avec Daisy. Tu sais, cette fille qui veut rien savoir de toi ? » Répliqua Albus, furieux que son supposé ami lui dise ça. Qui était-il pour dire de lui qu'il n'était pas parfait ? Voyons donc, c'était n'importe quoi tout ça.

Logan jeta un coup d'oeil écoeuré à Albus. Ce garçon avait littéralement changé depuis trois ans. Comme si le fait d'être sortie avec une cinquième année lors de sa troisième lui était monté à la tête. Cette Slone Alexander était aujourd'hui en dernière année et snobait de façon spectaculaire son petit ami de l'époque. À une certaine époque, avant Slone, Albus avait été un amour de garçon, serviable et pas du tout prétencieux. Lorsque Slone l'avait larguer pour un dernière année à deux jours près de leurs trois mois, Albus s'était vengé sur toutes les filles en les traitant comme des objets. Valentine n'avait pas fait exeption.

Rose, de sont côté ne collectionnait pas les garçons. Disons qu'elle attendait le bon. À quinze ans la jolie Rose de Serdaigle ne voulait pas qu'une histoire comme ça, elle voulait vivre quelque chose d'intense et de vrai. Rien à voir avec les enfantilages à la Albus Potter. Biensûr la jolie Rose avait eu quelques petits amis par ci par là au courant des années, mais rien d'assez sérieux. Mis à par Laetitia et Daisy, personne ne savait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrasser un garçon. Rose souffrait d'un handicap à ce sujet, elle avait horreur de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Même son ex, Lewis de Poufsouffle, elle croyait aimer, mais lorsque ce dernier s'était approché d'elle pour un baisé plus que ce qu'elle arrivait à lui offrir, elle avait rompu en prétextant aimer un autre garçon.

« - Rose Weasley ! » S'écria une jeune fille de sa maison.  
« - Charlotte Follow ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Charlotte était l'une des filles les plus embêtantes que la belle Rose avait eu la malchance de rencontrer.  
« - Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! J'ai entendu dire que ton très cher cousin avait largué Valentine pour une connerie ? Non, mais je rêve ? Tu peux pas essayer de lui parler ? Bordel c'est ton cousin. » Hurlait tellement fort Charlotte que Rose en était gêner.  
« - Tu es au courant de ça alors que ça fait même pas dix minutes et tu n'es pas encore au courant après cinq ans qu'Albus et moi on ne s'adresse plus la parole ? Charlie, un conseil, lève la tête de tes bouquins quelques secondes. » Conclut Rose en se levant en saluant ses amis de Serdaigle. Tous croyaient qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des verts et argents pour parler à Albus, mais il n'en était rien, elle passa près de son cousin sans lui jeter un regard et continua sa route, sans un mot.

À la table des rouges et or Daisy regardait sa meilleure amie quitter la grande salle, comme tout le monde ici. Même si Rose n'était pas une collectionneuse de garçon, nous pouvions facilement dire d'elle qu'elle avait hérité du caractère de sa tante Ginny et de celui de sa tante Fleur. Du coup, elle déplaçait facilement l'air autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte cependant, tout repris son cours normal. Daisy chercha du regard son autre meilleure amie, mais ne la trouva point. C'est dans un soupire et une ambiance mélancolique, non-chalante, que se termina le petit déjeuner.

***

Le premier cours de la journée réunissait tous les cinquièmes années exeptionnellement, car aujourd'hui était distribuée les invitations pour le bal d'Halloween privé qu'organisait Anna Brown, Gryffondor, qui allait se dérouler dans six semaines. Anna avait demandé la permission et avait obtenu le droit de le faire. C'était une première pour Poudlard. Évidemment les petites amies et petits amis plus jeunes ou plus vieux pouvaient venir, mais pas plus. Anna demanda aux élèves de se taire.

« - Chers Amis. J'aimerais vous parler de la fête que j'organise en notre honneur, les cinquièmes années, pour fêtés l'Halloween. Nous savons tous qu'après ce bal nous allons tous être plongés dans les études pour nos Buse. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'organiser la fête la plus mortelle de tout les temps. Le thème sera celui de la mort. Vous devrez vous déguiser et vous maquiller en fonction d'une mort que vous tirerez du sac que je tiens dans mes mains. "

Elle le montra à l'assembler et continua de parler, et vous devrez la mettre en application. J'espère que vous vous amuserez ce bal des morts.

" - Sur ce, je vous libère pour le reste de la période. »

Daisy se précipita aussitôt sur Rose et Laetitia en sautillant comme une sauterelle. Elle aimait beaucoup les bals et les fêtes organisés par l'école. C'était probablement l'une des seules filles d'ailleurs qui adorait ça, probablement parce qu'elle était toujours certaine d'avoir un cavalier à ses côtés. En tout cas, une chose était certaine Daisy était tout aussi joyeuse que d'habitude à l'annonce d'un bal.

« - Vous imaginez les filles ? » S'écriait Daisy en contenant sa joie au maximum.  
« - Imaginer quoi Daisy ? Qu'on va devoir se déguiser en mort vivant et parader ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est si fantastique, les moldus font ça chaque année. » Marmonna Laetitia de façon non-chalante.  
« - Laetitia t'es qu'une rabat-joie. Rosie tu en penses quoi ? »  
« - Comme Lith, c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. » Dit-elle en souriant.  
« - Roh vous êtes nulles les filles. Hey ! Logan vient ici ! » Hurla Daisy dans les oreilles de Rose. Rose soupira, pourquoi l'appelait-elle toujours ? Lorsque Rose se retourna cependant, son coeur cessa tout simplement de battre.  
« - Al, Scorpius, Travis ! Ravie de vous voir aussi. Rose arrête de regarder les gars de cette façon. »

Rose fixait Albus avec le coeur remplit d'émotion. Il était vrai que c'était un beau garçon. Si elle n'avait pas été sa cousine, probablement qu'elle en serait tombée amoureuse comme les autres. Cependant il était son cousin, d'ailleurs pas seulement son cousin, il était également un ancien ami à qui elle ne parlait plus. Et pourtant ...

Rose se contenta de saluer les garçons d'un mouvement de tête et partie, laissant en plan ses deux meilleures amies. Laetitia regarda Rose, désolée. Elle savait combien la séparation avec son cousin avait été pénible à accepter pour la jolie Rose, être dans la même pièce que lui lui était toujours difficile, avec un malaise permanent. Laetitia se contenta de sourire à Albus.

« - Tu crois pas qu'il est temps ? » Murmura-t-elle en sa direction, tous comprenaient ou elle voulait en venir.  
« - J'aimerais bien Lith, sauf que vois-tu ma belle les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, surtout quand tu t'appeles Rose Weasley. » Lui répondit-il en soupirant. Probablement que la séparation avait été difficile pour Rose, mais elle l'avait tout autant été pour Albus qui considèrait Rose comme une grosse partie de sa vie. Sa perte avait créé un vide qui avait été difficile à combler.

La petite bande d'amis resta silencieuse quelques secondes. La tension était montée rapidement entre Rose et Albus. Rose était déjà loin devant et Albus discutait tranquillement avec Laetitia. Travis lui se contentait d'observer gentiment Daisy qui discutait avec Logan. Scorpius restait légèrement en retrait, fixant au loin cette silouhette gracieuse au cheveux bruns. Il poussa un profond soupire. Scorpius souhaitait silencieusement et secrètement qu'un jour Rose vienne vers lui ... lui parler ... Seulement ?


	3. Remou et Souvenir

Rose était couchée sur son lit silencieuse. Elle fixait le plafond d'un regard vide et sans émotion. Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son cousin. Le lit à côté d'elle était occupé par Lith et les deux autres par Valentine et Charlotte. Lith regardait sa meilleure amie d'un regard désolé. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir effacer cette douleur qui la prenait à la poitrine. La jolie Rose laissa un soupire s'échaper hors de ses lèvres et se tourna vers Lith pour la regarder. Lith se leva de son lit et vint s'asseoir près de son amie, puis lui caressa les cheveux. A ce contact Rose laissa couler quelques larmes silencieuses le long de sa joue. Elle aimerait retourner dans le temps, juste analyser la situation problématique un petit instant pour y retrouver la formule miracle. Lith lui caressait cette crinière brune qui faisait rêver tant de garçon. De sa voix douce et réconfortante Lith regarda son amie en murmurant.

« - Rosie, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, et que jamais je ne dévoilerais l'un de tes secrets. Tu le sais non ? Alors je t'en pris, dis moi pourquoi vous ne vous adressez plus la parole lui et toi ? Cela fait quatre ans que vous avez officiellement '' rompu '' vos liens d'amitié, mais jamais tu ne m'en as glissé un mot. S'il te plaît... » Implora Lith.  
« - C'est compliqué. » Marmonna si faiblement Rose que Lith eu peine à entendre.  
« - Rosie j'ai tout mon temps. »  
« - Très bien... » Rosie se releva et se blottit contre sa meilleure amie, prête à lui raconter cette histoire qui lui déchirait le coeur chaque fois qu'elle y songeait.

***

C'était le jour de Noël 2018. La famille Weasley au grand complet avait été invitée chez les Potter, c'était leur tour cette année. Seulement il manquait quelques choses, un élément important à la famille : Molly Weasley. Cette dernière, une grand-mère et une mère aimante avait été victime d'un attaque dans sommeil et ne s'était malheureusement pas réveillée. Cet évènement tragique s'était produit il y a environ un mois, à quelques jours près. La famille essayant tant bien que de mal de surmonter cette épreuve, mais l'absence de Molly lors de cette réunion de famille se faisait lourde et très présente. Rose, âgée de douze ans, était très bouleversée par la mort de sa grand-mère paternel, probablement plus que tous les autres, puisqu'elle avait tissé avec sa grand-mère un lien indescriptible qui en rendait quelques uns un peu jaloux, pour ne pas nommer son frère cadet Hugo. Rose était assise à sa place habituelle et fixait le siège vide où aurait du sièger sa grand-mère. Albus, qui de son côté regardait sa cousine, s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main pour lui apporter du réconfort.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée les deux jeunes adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Albus. Tout deux discutaient de tous les sujets imaginables et s'efforçaient de rire l'un comme l'autre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la grande joie en ce moment. Rose, qui fréquentait son premier petit ami, Nathan Brennan, étudiant à Serpentard avec Albus dans la même année, demandait à Albus des nouvelles de celui-ci.

« - Tu sais Rosie il n'y a pas que Nate dans la vie. » Ronchona Albus, très mécontant que sa cousine et son ami sortent ensemble.  
« - Je sais, mais il ne m'a pas écrit aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle de sa voix angélique.  
« - Il a peut-être d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de t'écrire Rose. »  
« - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète que son petit ami lui fasse défaut.  
« - J'en sais rien Rosie, sauf que vois-tu, Nate c'est pas le genre de garçon pour toi. Il n'est pas comme tu crois. »  
« - Au contraire je crois qu'il est exactement comme je crois. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui est jaloux que tu n'aies pas encore de copine. » Dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.  
« - Rose ne dis pas de conneries. »

Alors que Rose allait répliquer quelque chose, un hibou, frappa à la fenêtre d'Albus. Rose aurait reconnu ce hiboux entre mille ; il s'agissait de l'hibou de Nathan. Avant même qu'Albus n'aie pu faire un mouvement Rose s'était précipitée vers l'oiseau et s'était emparée de la lettre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit cependant, son sourire s'estompa aussitôt et elle regarda son cousin le regard remplit de chagrin.

« - Pourquoi... ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix fébrille.  
« - Rose... je t'en pris. » Implora-t-il, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.  
« - _Très cher Albus.  
Je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir t'annoncer que j'ai finalement décidé de sauter le pas. Lindsay et moi avons finalement fini de jouer au chat et au serpent. Nous nous sommes vus quelques heures avant de quitter Poudlard et nous nous sommes embrassés. _» Rose pris une légère pause avant de recommencer à parler, la voix remplit de haine. « - _Je voulais simplement te remercier de ton aide, sans toi jamais je n'aurais pu approcher Lizzie. J'ai l'intention de rompre avec ta cousine en rentrant des fêtes, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher les vacances. M'enfin bref, je tenais vraiment à te remercier, sans ton aide jamais je n'aurais rencontré Lizzie.  
Avec toute mon amitié, Nate._ » La voix de Rose s'était complètement métamorphosée. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Albus voyait le regard de sa cousine se transformer.  
« - Rose laisse moi t'expliquer... »  
« - M'expliquer quoi hein Albus ? Comment tu as préféré aider ton ami à sortir avec Lindsay au lieu de me le laisser ? Comment tu es incapable d'accepter que je sois heureuse avec un autre garçon que ta petite personne ? Hein Albus ? Tu veux m'expliquer tout ça ? M'expliquer comment tu as pu oser me trahir à ce point ? J'aurais accepté qu'il me largue pour elle sans broncher tu sais ? Mais jamais je n'accepterai et jamais je ne te pardonnerai de l'avoir envoyé dans ses bras. Non jamais tu comprends ? Je l'aimais ce garçon et toi tu as tout gâché. » Rose avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue et sa voix tremblait, mais malgré tout elle était tranchante comme une lame. « - Comment... pourquoi Albus... ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça... »

Rose regardait Albus, les yeux rouges. De colère ou de larmes ? Les deux peut-être. Rose avait le coeur brisé, se sentait trahie et utilisée. Elle avait une folle envie de le giffler, mais une voix au fond d'elle-même lui disait de plutôt faire la jeune fille mature, qu'elle était. Elle se contenta de le regarder, un regard plein de mépris, ce regard qui hanterait Albus pour de nombreuses années. Albus ressentait une certaine culpabilité vis-à-vis de la situation, seulement voilà, une autre part lui disait qu'il avait bien fait, qu'un jour elle le remercirait, elle le savait. Au bout d'un certain temps Rose s'avança et posa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Albus, elle pouvait sentir le souffle court de son cousin lui réchauffer le cou. D'un geste brusque elle tourna la tête et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard ...

***

Rose avait fondu en larmes après avoir raconté son histoire à son amie. Elle avait le coeur gros. Malgré les années la blessure était restée. Pas celle de sa rupture non, plutôt celle de la trahison de son meilleur ami, son cousin et avant tout, celle de la personne en qui elle croyait pouvoir avoir une confiance aveugle. Rose sanglotait, Charlotte et Valentine avaient écouté l'histoire et toutes les deux étaient parfaitement émues. C'était si triste de voir Rose malheureuse, elle qui pourtant paraissait forte et courageuse. Pour Rose, il ne s'agissait pas du fait qu'il est poussé son petit ami vers une autre fille, c'était plutôt qu'il est trahie la confiance qu'elle lui portait en s'attaquant à ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. La brunette éprouvait pour Albus un mépris et une peine si grande qu'elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à la surmonter. Laetitia caressait la chevelure de son amie en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

« - Oh Rosie. Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais été te voir, j'aurais annulé mon voyage de ski. Tu sais que tu es ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie Rose et te voir si triste me brise le coeur tu comprends ? On va surmonter cette épreuve à deux d'accord ? Jamais tu comprends, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. » Dit-elle en passant une main sur le visage humide de Rose.

L'amitié entre Rose et Laetitia était inexpliquable. Les deux amies étaient unies par le coeur. Elles étaient les deux parties d'un tout. Certains jalousaient leur amitié et le lien qui les unissait. Les deux brunettes étaient affectueuses l'une envers l'autre et démontraient toute l'affection et l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Rose était contente d'avoir découvert en Lith une amie aussi exeptionelle qu'elle. Charlotte et Valentine durent sortir de la chambre, trop gênées et embarassées par ce lien aussi fort. Rose regarda Laetitia dans les yeux et souris.

« - Merci Lith... »

Rose lui sauta au cou et lui fit une accolade. Au bout d'un certain moment elles se séparèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune. Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Là-bas elles retrouveraient Daisy et Logan, sûrement en train de se dévorer des yeux. Probablement qu'elles croiseraient Nathan au bras Cherry, sa copine depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Nathan et Cherry étaient le couple le plus amoureux de Poudlard jusqu'à présent. L'un comme l'autre semblaient plus qu'attachés. Peu de temps après que Rose ait rompu avec Nathan, ce dernier avait laissé tomber Lindsay et avait supplié Rose de le reprendre. Malheureusement, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait, et éprouve toujours, pour lui, il représentait pour elle une souffrance impossible à surmonter. D'ailleurs, parfois, même si lui et Cherry semblaient amoureux, Laetitia avait l'impression qu'il regardait Rose de manière plus qu'amicale. Laetitia posa un regard sur Rose qui fixait le couple. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une croix sur lui, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle refuserait de faire à une autre fille ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lorsque Nate remarqua que Rose le regardait il afficha un sourire, un de ces sourires que seule Rose arrivait à lui décrocher. Ce sourire qu'il avait perdu lorsque Rose avait rompu, ce sourire qu'il retrouvait qu'en présence de cette Rose de Serdaigle. Laetitia les regardait et savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, qu'ils n'avaient pas oubliés l'autre...


End file.
